


The Infallible Hybrids of Belief

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 5 - The Hybrids of the Sahara (Bonus Prompt!)In the Sahara Desert, there exists a great number of hybrids. The centipede-snake, bird-fish, cat-dog, and liger are explored here.
Series: Eerievember2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	The Infallible Hybrids of Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the longest piece I've wrote so far for Eerievember! It didn't even take too long. Guess I just really got into it. Well, hopefully you enjoy too :)

There exists many hybrids within the Sahara Desert of Africa, all born with belief in mind.

There is the cross of a centipede and a snake. It was one of the first created, as a joke. The scientists involved in their project did not believe they would succeed in what they considered their first real attempt. Lo and behold, a walking snake was born. Its legs are lizard-like, but its nails were reminiscent of centipede's legs. Its mouth was hidden behind a set of pincer-like appendages that would move to reveal the maw.

It still slithered about, low to the ground. Its nails produced a weak poison, much like how Some centipede’s feet do. But, it was a snake's poison, though still weak. However, the same could not be said for the poison from its bite. As for its scales, they looked very much like scales, but were of the composition of the bug’s shell. Its body did not taper off into a point, but ended seemingly abruptly. They also neither shed nor molt. They just grow, somehow. It also has a tendency to try to climb walls even though it cannot. Additionally, they are the largest of the Sahara to make their home underground.

This is a creature that survives well enough in the Sahara. But, it had the tendency to think it could fly, thanks to bird DNA that was used for stabilization. As a result, it would jump when scared or felt that it was in danger in an attempt to fly away, flapping some of its central legs. It would also jump off ledges and such without fear, even if it should have feared the drop. However, it doesn’t have anything to fear. Its many legs allow it to take such impacts quite well. It is always surprised by the ground beneath it when it lands. 

Next, the hybrid of a fish and a bird. Also a joke, but also an attempt to create an animal suited for life above and below land and sea. Such a creature would have provided valuable data that would be used to revolutionize the vehicle market. 

The result was something that, at a glance, appeared to be a normal bird. But, closer inspection revealed that the tips of the wings and tail were more akin to scales than feathers. Oddly, its legs were feathered, and it lacked claws. Its beak was long and reflective like fish scales. It should also be noted that its feathers and mutated scales are dull. But, thanks to a bit of octopus DNA, they could change the color at will. It also had a set of lungs and gills, which it switched between effortlessly. 

Its body is tall when standing, and it long when flying and swimming. It is not a champion at either task, but it is efficient enough, all things considered. Its strong tail can rotate to be in either horizontal or vertical orientation. In air in vertical orientation, it will sometimes be used as a rudder for maneuvering that is only outperformed by hummingbirds. But considering its size, it is still an incredible feat. In horizontal orientation, it is also used to ascend and descend in water at surprising speeds. 

It was initially feared that this creature would become an unstoppable apex predator. This concern was quickly dispelled when it was discovered that these animals meowed, and thus believed that the dreaded predator of its components was near whenever another of its species was in proximity. It is believed that they find mates via mating calls, but for the previously expressed reasons, mating is rare and has yet to be observed. 

It can be inferred that they do not recognize that cat call as their own, but they always still try to sing their song, and thus scare themselves. As such, it has also been assumed that they believe they can chirp and sing a bird’s song. 

One will also find the interesting cat-dog in the Sahara. Its base components are of a sand cat and a coyotl. It was intended to be the ultimate pet, but there was never the chance for the domestic traits to be incorporated. But, it was given some monkey DNA so it could more easily understand humans than its common domestic counterparts. This animal is a true apex predator of the Sahara. While the ocean has since reduced the Sahara to half its greatest size, much of it remains desolate and sandy. Being the offspring of two desert animals, it thrives. 

It requires little nutrients to survive, able to go weeks without food. This is in part because it was intended to require minimal feeding. Their paws are large and strong, and their claws are sharp and tough. The tail looks like that of a dog’s, but moves like a cats. Their balance is unmatched thanks to that versatile tail, which has even been utilized to knock prey off their feet or disorient them. Its bite force is the strongest in the Sahara, turning bone into dust in mere hours. It can jump ten feet high, and cross a distance of twenty if need be. 

There is no sneaking up on this predator if it is asleep, for its whiskers and ears are acutely sensitive. It is always aware There is no escape from this predator if its prey is land bound. It can track by smell alone. Flying prey must be quick enough to get out of its jumping reach. Underwater prey must be quicker and have more stamina than it, which they usually do. As such, bird-fish are safest from the dog-cat. But, even the night is not safe, for their eyes are much like a cat’s.

And yet, life still flourishes in the Sahara. Why? The answer is sloth. It was used to stabilize the animal, as well as keep it docile by default. These animals only act if met with appropriate stimulation, or if natural impulses compel them. It  _ would  _ have had the perfect nature for a perfect pet. It would only act if its owner interacted with it, so it never bothered its owner. Never a nuisance, always a pleasure. But, the traits of its domestic counterparts were never implemented. So, it is a predator that always gets what it wants, but hardly ever wants in the first place.

Additionally, the sloth DNA makes it believe it lives in a jungle environment. It can frequently be seen in shock of its surroundings. It will also eat any plant life it finds. While it cannot digest plants, greenery in the Sahara is rare. So what it does find is often not enough to greatly upset it’s digestive system. It also loves hanging onto anything branch-like by digging its claws into it. 

Based on what has been observed, it is theorized that the animal believes it is a sloth. It is believed that its sloth characteristics are only so dominant because its canine and feline parts were engineered to be so subdued, and only triggered under certain circumstances. This would also explain why it roams the desert for plants when it  _ should _ only act when the conditions are met.

The last animal that will be spoken of is the first hybrid to be created using the Infallible Methods. It is a liger, as much research had already been done on them. The kind of the Sahara are the child of Asian tigers and African lions. They live peacefully with the humans of the Sahara, and can also be found living peacefully with humans in rural asia where normal tigers thrive. They are not pets, but revered friends of those blessed humans. 

Their intelligence appears to be above that of all previous ligers, and above all primates, bar humans. They could easily be the apex predators of the world, should humanity step down somehow, some way. But, it has appeared as if they chose not to. 

Those who have their friendship say it is because they believe in justice. They have seen the cruelty of nature, and decided to remove themselves from it. Humans are the only other animals to have done so, so these new ligers joined nearby humans they agreed with. While it is possible for them to be pets and live in cities, it has never been observed. 

They are prideful, and hate being treated as a pet. But, they are not adverse to the displays of affection one would give to a pet if they are truly genuine, suggesting they want to be treated as an equal. They also love to return affection in their feline ways, as well as in ways the humans they live with appreciate. They have also never been seen in a city because one has never been captured. Their only known instance of their captivity is of when the first new ligers were created. During that time, it was somehow discovered that they loved watching luchadores. 

This may be because they loved to judge the fights and determine winners. This is supported by the role they will play in human communities. They will often act as intermediates between two opposing parties with grievances. How they understand what is going on is unknown, but their decision is always respected. According to one outsider witness, the people were very right to trust the liger. Additionally, they also love to wear capes similar to those donned by luchadores and can be found playfully wrestling with each other and other friendly animals.

As for those who live separately from humanity, they live lives that are odd by the standards of a wild animal. They will never prey on animals that are rearing young, should they know. If they find that they have killed a parent, they will help raise the children to the best of their ability. In the instances this has been observed, the orphaned animal survives to adulthood, if lacking certain things only their actual parent could teach. They will even help cat-dogs that have been paralyzed into shock, laying them down and curling around them to comforting them.

They are known to attack humans they deem cruel and unjust, and have never been documented attacking another Infallible Hybrid unless provoked by the other. While not picky eaters, known to scavenge and consume already dead animals, they have exhibited a love for Mexican food. They have such an inclination towards it that one will likely find Mexican style cuisine in the places they reside alongside humans. It is for this reason a few can be found in Mexico living very happy lives. It is expected that their numbers will rise to great heights there.

In all of the Infallible Hybrids, there exists the stabilizing DNA of another animal. What animal that would be was determined by a complex formula that had been lost in the destruction of the Sahara Laboratory about 150 years ago. The antique data that could be salvaged was few and far between. Most data that does exist on them has been gathered via observation. That has proved difficult ever since the decay of large human civilization that coincided with the lab’s fall.

In all of the hybrids descendant of the Infallible Methods, only the liger’s stabilizing factor has yet to be identified. Some believe that they do not have one, simply because ligers were already a thing before the Infallible Methods, and thus there was sufficient data to create a stable Infallible Liger without a stabilizing factor. 

However, of the data recovered, it was discovered that the stabilizing factor of the liger was also utilized in all proceeding hybrids. Some reject this as a fake discovery, and hold onto their old belief. Those who take that discovery as true, are left to wonder what exactly stabilized these ligers, and by extension, all other Infallible Hybrids too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Do YOU know what stabilized the ligers, if there something that was? Hint: look at the other dna/stabilizers. There's a pattern. I mean, it's probably obvious because of the nature of works like this. I mean what ELSE was it gonna be? That aside, I had fun thinking of the funny little hybrids. :) TY for the read!


End file.
